staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Listopada 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3081 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3296); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3082 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3297); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 8 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Alfabet samorządowy - Jak głosować?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 8 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Niesamowite przypadki Harrisa Pembletona - Władca wszechświata 12 (Seriously Weird, Space Ponies) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Domisie - Boję się ciemności; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 47/156 (Teletubbies, season II Music with Debbie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Nieustraszony (seria IV) - odc. 18 (86) "Wzgórza w ogniu" (Knight Rider, s IV, ep. 17 "Hills Of Fire") kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1158; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 766; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1337; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Tędy przeszła historia (seria III) - Niemieckie autostrady (German Autobahnen); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Podróżnik - Sintra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 ZUS dla ciebie - odc.40; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:28 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 1. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 2.KKW SLD+SDPL+PD+UP Lewica i Demokraci 3.KW Krajowej Partii Emerytów i Rencistów 4.KW Samoobrona RP 5.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 6.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 7. KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 14:55 Był taki dzień - 8 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:12 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 1. KKW SLD+SDPL+ PD+UP Lewica i Demokraci 2. KW Krajowej Partii Emerytów i Rencistów 3. KW Samoobrona RP 4. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 5. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 6. KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 7.Komitet Wyborczy PSL 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3083 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3298); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3084 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3299); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1163; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1338; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 772; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Lora przyjeżdża do miasta 7 (Lolly comes to town) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Z miłości do dzieci (For the Love of a Child) 85'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Douglas Barr; wyk.:Teri Polo, Peri Gilpin, Maria del Mar; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Księża wobec lustracji; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Pogoda 23:40 Sport 23:40 Był taki dzień - 8 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Popiół i diament 94' kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Zbigniew Cybulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Wacław Zastrzeński, Adam Pawlikowski, Bogumił Kobiela, Jan Ciecierski, Stanisław Milski, Artur Młodnicki, Halina Kwiatkowska, Ignacy Machowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Więzienia religijne (Des prisons religieuses) 31'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Był taki dzień - 8 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Ocean Avenue - odc. 121/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.121); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.96, Przestępca czy ofiara; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:20 Pogoda 10:40 Panorama 10:45 Pogoda 10:45 Alfabet samorządowy - T - jak tradycja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 212 (278) Święta na wsi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 McGregorowie odc. 24/65 - Długie ramię sprawiedliwości (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga, ep. The Long Arm of the Law); serial kraj prod.Australia (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 TELEZAKUPY 12:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 1. KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 2. KKW SLD+SDPL+PD+UP Lewica i Demokraci 3. KW Samoobrona RP 4. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 5. KW Krajowej Partii Emerytów i Rencistów 6.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 7.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 13:30 Allo, Allo - odc. 35/57 (Allo, Allo); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Podróże z żartem - Szkocja; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (6); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dr Quinn - seria II, odc. 9/27 (27) (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.II, ep.Where the Heart Is (2)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Razem dla naszego miasta; STEREO 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 443; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 202; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Alfabet samorządowy - S - jak samorząd; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Razem dla naszego miasta; STEREO 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.10/LII; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wycieczka do Prowansji (Provence) 28'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pod ostrzałem (Under Fire) 122'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Roger Spottiswoode; wyk.:Nick Nolte, Ed Harris, Gene Hackman, Joanna Cassidy; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 SUPER czy TALENT - mówią gwiazdy - (5); felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:20 Alibi na środę - Głosy zza ściany (Wall of secrets) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Francois Gingras; wyk.:Nicole Eggert, Dean McDermott; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Śmierć w bunkrze. Ostatnie dni Hitlera. (Death in the bunker. The true story of Hitler' s downfall.) 78'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Ochrona środowiska. Wyzwania dla Polski u progu XXI wieku - Czarny Trójkąt 1; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:25 Echa dnia 06:50 Telekurier 07:15 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Dyskoteka przy Magnoliowej" Sharon Owens 07:20 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 08:05 Vąechno klape - wszystko gra 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier gospodarczy 08:43 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Perypetie ze zdrowiem - Podstawowy instynkt (4) - serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1998 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - Agata 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:45 Prognoza pogody 11:47 Alfabet samorządowy - H - jak historia 11:49 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 12:10 Linia brzegowa - magazyn 12:25 Alfabet samorządowy - E - jak Europa 12:30 Kurier 12:50 Kurier sportowy 12:55 Prognoza pogody 12:56 Alfabet samorządowy - O - jak odpowiedzialność 12:57 z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Leksykon postaci operowych" Grzegorz Wiśniewski 13:00 Powrót na Kazimierz - reportaż 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Terapeuta malkontentów - reportaż 14:15 To jest temat - Pablo 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Ekscentryk z Malagi - reportaż 15:00 Perypetie ze zdrowiem - Podstawowy instynkt (4) - serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1998 15:30 Kurier 15:50 Kurier sportowy 15:54 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Studio Senat 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Aktualności 16:47 Kartka z kalendarza 16:50 Telewizyjny Uniwersytet Trzeciego Wieku 17:05 Kronika miejska - Rybnik 17:15 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 18:00 Aktualności, pogoda 18:27 Aktualności sportowe, Wiadomości sportowe 18:40 Po bandzie 19:10 Raport budowlany 19:25 Kronika miejska - Dąbrowa Górnicza 19:30 Na trójce 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus 22:30 Plus - minus 22:35 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Relacja z Posiedzenia Senatu - Skrót 23:45 Komornicy - Rewir 9 00:15 O co chodzi? - Gotowanie i jedzenie (4) - serial dokumentalny Francja 2005 01:00 Taniec do muzyki czasu (1/4) - serial Wielka Brytania 1997 02:45 Churchill w niełasce - Grób wykopany własnymi rękami (6) - serial biograficzny Wielka Brytania 1981 03:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:55 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:25 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny reż. Tony Wharmby, USA 1996 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:25 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10:25 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 11:25 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 11:55 Na zawsze razem - teleturniej 12:55 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny reż. Tony Wharmby, USA 1996 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła - serial komediowy reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2001 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:05 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:35 Ostrożnie z dziewczynami - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Kumble, wyk. Cameron Diaz, Christina Applegate, Selma Blair, Robert James USA 2002 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 23:05 Drugie wcielenie - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tom Dicillo, wyk. Elizabeth Hurley, Steve Buscemi, Daniel Margotta, Denis Leary USA 2001 01:15 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:15 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:50 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 31/32 Niemcy 1996 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 707 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 32 ost. Niemcy 1996 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 52/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Tygrys - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: W niebezpieczeństwie - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 708 Polska 2003 21:30 Nico: Ponad prawem - film sensacyjny reż. Andrew Davis, wyk. Steven Seagal, Pam Grier, Henry Silva, Sharon Stone USA 1988 23:30 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny odc. 10/23 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 00:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 00:50 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 01:50 Telesklep 02:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Pokemon (293) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (26): Światło - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.45 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce: Bełchatów 12.15 Jesteś moim życiem (51) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.20 V.I.P. (67) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Pokemon (294) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (27) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (27): Małżeństwo na zakręcie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.55 V.I.P. (68) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (52) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 IV władza - program publicystyczny 21.00 Kamienica - prolog 21.30 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (11, 12) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 23.50 American Pie - komedia, USA 01.50 Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody, sport 02.10 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.25 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.50 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:55 Wczoraj jak dziś - serial komediowy odc. 4/15 reż. Shawn Levy, USA 2002 06:25 Telesklep 07:30 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 4/44 USA 08:30 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 55/110 Meksyk 2003 09:25 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 14/22 USA 1994 10:25 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 26/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 11:25 Telesklep 13:00 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 14:00 Telesklep 14:15 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 56/110 Meksyk 2003 15:10 Wczoraj jak dziś - serial komediowy odc. 4/15 reż. Shawn Levy, USA 2002 15:40 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 42 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 16:40 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 18/24 USA 1994 17:10 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 15/22 USA 1994 18:10 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 27/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 19:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 43 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 19:40 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 19/24 USA 1994 20:10 W imię ojca - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jim Sheridan, wyk. Daniel Day-Lewis, Pete Postlethwaite, Emma Thompson, John Lynch, Mark Sheppard, Beatie Edney, Mary Jones Irlandia/ Wlk. Brytania 1993 22:55 Derren Brown - kontrola umysłu - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Zabójczy warunek - thriller reż. Richard Shepard, wyk. Maura Tierney, Adrien Brody, James Naughton, Laila Robins USA 1999 01:20 Szymon szuka szaleńców - program rozrywkowy 01:55 Potępieniec - serial sensacyjny odc. 1/13 reż. Felix Enriquez Alcala, USA 1988 02:55 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 03:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 8 listopada; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Biznesowa piątka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Biznesowa piątka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 8 listopada; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Kto odlatuje, kto zostaje?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zaproszenie - Wiwat Waza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.6; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Z archiwum IPN - Zbrodnia wpisana w system; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Jerzy Giedroyć a krajowcy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Nieparzyści - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1139; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 554; telenowela; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wieści Polonijne 13:15 Praca bez granic - Hiszpania; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Kochaj mnie - odc. 153; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jacek Kotlarski. Pamięci Andrzeja Zauchy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 w tym: Był taki ktoś - film dok.Aliny Czerniakowskiej 16:30 Domowe przedszkole - Kto odlatuje, kto zostaje?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 1; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka miesiąca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Bracia Paweł i Łukasz Golcowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Architektura Warszawy - Barok II połowy XVII w; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 8; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1139; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 554; telenowela; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 49; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Osobliwości starego Krakowa 33'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:54 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Desperaci - wybuchowa historia PRL-u - Akcja Poronin; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 1; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Bracia Paweł i Łukasz Golcowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 8; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1139; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 554; telenowela; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 49; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Osobliwości starego Krakowa 33'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Architektura Warszawy - Barok II połowy XVII w; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 06:00 Taaaka ryba; wędkarstwo 06:40 KinoRozmównica; magazyn filmowy 07:40 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 08:20 Droga do Avonlea, Dwie rodziny, odc. 40; serial obyczajowy Kanada 1989-1996; reż.: Richard Benner, George Bloomfield; wyk: Sarah Polley, Jackie Burroughs 09:20 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 10:00 Octava Dies, Wiadomości watykańskie 10:30 Audiencja generalna, Transmisja z Watykanu 12:00 A to fach, Tancerka z Bali, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Holandia 1993 12:20 Perły Toskanii, Arezzo, odc. 19; serial dokumentalny 13:00 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 13:40 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 14:30 Don Matteo, Psychoza w Gubbio, odc. 70; serial kryminalny Włochy 2004; reż.: Enrico Oldoini; wyk: Terence Hill, Nino Frassica 15:40 Droga do Avonlea, Dama i miecz, odc. 41; serial obyczajowy Kanada 1989-1996; reż.: Richard Benner, George Bloomfield; wyk: Sarah Polley, Jackie Burroughs 16:50 A to fach, Pilot helikoptera, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny Holandia 1993 17:20 Perły Toskanii, Val di Chiana, odc. 20; serial dokumentalny 18:00 Żebro Adama; program publicystyczny 18:40 Poeta nieznany; film dokumentalny Pakistan 2004 19:55 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 20:40 Zimna wojna, Mur berliński (1958 - 1963), odc. 9; serial dokumentalny USA 1998 21:40 Szarada; dramat psychologiczny Polska 1977; reż.: Paweł Komorowski; wyk: Gabriela Kownacka, Mieczysław Voit 23:30 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 00:10 A to fach, Pilot helikoptera, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny Holandia 1993 00:30 Perły Toskanii, Val di Chiana, odc. 20; serial dokumentalny 01:00 Audiencja generalna, Transmisja z Watykanu 02:10 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem; program publicystyczny 02:50 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny Polsat 2 07:40 Jesteśmy, odc. 175; program religijny 07:55 Post scriptum, odc. 35; magazyn kulturalny 08:05 Post scriptum, odc. 36; magazyn kulturalny 08:15 Post scriptum, odc. 37; magazyn kulturalny 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Interwencja, odc. 742; magazyn reporterów 09:20 Samo życie, odc. 581; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Wojciech Pacyna, Wojciech Nowak, Maciej Pieprzyca, Jacek Sołtysiak; wyk: Edyta Olszówka, Aneta Todorczuk - Perchuć 10:00 Gra w ciemno, odc. 213; teleturniej 10:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia, odc. 340; program publicystyczny 11:10 Interwencja, odc. 742; magazyn reporterów 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 377; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski; wyk: Aneta Zając, Ewa Skibińska 12:35 Oko na miasto, odc. 37 13:00 Drogówka, odc. 182; magazyn policyjny 13:30 Awantura o kasę, odc. 37; teleturniej 14:15 Emiraty - dary niebios, odc. 2; film dokumentalny 14:40 Jesteśmy, odc. 175; program religijny 15:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!, odc. 3; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Paweł Karpiński, Jacek Gąsiorowski; wyk: Anna Powierza, Waldemar Błaszczyk 15:45 Doniesienia medyczne, odc. 129; magazyn medyczny 16:05 Post scriptum, odc. 35; magazyn kulturalny 16:30 Wydarzenia 17:00 Interwencja, odc. 742; magazyn reporterów 17:20 Samo życie, odc. 581; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Wojciech Pacyna, Wojciech Nowak, Maciej Pieprzyca, Jacek Sołtysiak; wyk: Edyta Olszówka, Aneta Todorczuk - Perchuć 18:00 Gra w ciemno, odc. 213; teleturniej 18:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia, odc. 340; program publicystyczny 19:10 Interwencja, odc. 742; magazyn reporterów 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 377; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski; wyk: Aneta Zając, Ewa Skibińska 20:35 Oko na miasto, odc. 37 21:00 Drogówka, odc. 182; magazyn policyjny 21:30 Awantura o kasę, odc. 37; teleturniej 22:20 Emiraty - dary niebios, odc. 2; film dokumentalny 22:45 Jesteśmy, odc. 175; program religijny 23:05 Nasze dzieci, Dziecko ofiara przemocy, odc. 34; talk show 23:50 Doniesienia medyczne, odc. 129; magazyn medyczny 00:10 Post scriptum, odc. 35; magazyn kulturalny 00:20 Post scriptum, odc. 36; magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Interwencja, odc. 743; magazyn reporterów 01:00 Adam i Ewa, odc. 150; serial obyczajowy Polska; wyk: Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz 01:25 Samo życie, odc. 725; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Wojciech Pacyna, Wojciech Nowak, Maciej Pieprzyca, Jacek Sołtysiak; wyk: Edyta Olszówka, Aneta Todorczuk - Perchuć 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Gra w ciemno, odc. 214; teleturniej 03:15 Doniesienia medyczne, odc. 129; magazyn medyczny 03:35 Oblicza Ameryki; program dokumentalny 04:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc. 378; serial obyczajowy Polska 2006; reż.: Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski; wyk: Aneta Zając, Ewa Skibińska 04:40 Oko na miasto, odc. 38 05:15 Eureko - ja to wiem, odc. 7; teleturniej 06:00 Z kamerą wśród ludzi, odc. 8; talk show 06:45 Zerwane więzi, odc. 42; talk show TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Fellini (Fellini) 75'; komedia kraj prod.Uzbekistan (2000); reż.:Nazim Abassow; wyk.:Abdulhay Shermunhamedov, Baxtiyor Zokirow, Hojiakbar Nurmator, Bobur Arsionow, Nazira Abzalowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Szalona lokomotywa; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego /cz.1/ (Fall of the Wall /1/) 15'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); reż.:Wolfgang Drescher; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego /cz. 2/ (Fall of the Wall /2/); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego /cz. 3/ (Fall of the Wall /3/); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Klub Profesora Tutki - Opowieść o złodzieju 12'; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Borowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński, Ludwik Benoit; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Jedynie prawda jest ciekawa /cz.2/ 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Kaczmarek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Jarocin po latach - Voo Voo; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 W pierwszej fazie lotu 44'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Kazimierz Karabasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Don Camillo (Don Camillo) 117'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (1983); reż.:Terence Hill; wyk.:Joseph Ragno, Terence Hill, Colin Blakely, Mimsy Farmer, Andy Luotto; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Kostnica (Kaplica czaszek) (Kostnice) 10'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1970); reż.:Jan Svankmajer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Spadek (Herencia) 91'; dramat kraj prod.Argentyna (2001); reż.:Paula Hernandez; wyk.:Carlos Portaluppi, Hector Anglada, Ernesto Claudio, Julieta Diaz, Catarina Spinetta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Odcienie klasyki - Chopin inaczej; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Kuracja 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Cuske; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Panorama kina światowego - Dziewczęta z Saint Cyr (Saint Cyr) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Patricia Mazuy; wyk.:Isabelle Huppert, Jean Pierre Kalfon, Simon Reggiani, Anne Marev; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kinoffkino - Magazyn Kina Niezależnego; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Strefa alternatywna - Barwne postaci - Lech Janerka; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Strefa alternatywna - Jarocin po latach - Lech Janerka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Tymek i Mistrz odc.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Tymek i Mistrz odc.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Taksówkarz (Taxi Driver) 109'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1976); reż.:Martin Scorsese; wyk.:Robert De Niro, Jodie Foster, Cybill Stepherd, Harvey Keitel; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 08:30 Wing Commander - film SF reż. Chris Roberts, wyk. Freddie Prinze, Saffron Burrows, Matthew Lillard, Tchéky Karyo, Jürgen Prochnow, David Suchet, David Warner USA 1999 10:10 Deser Sprawa kręgosłupa - film krótkometrażowy 10:20 Wiosła w dłoń - komedia przygodowa reż. Steven Brill, wyk. Dax Shepard, Matthew Lillard, Seth Green, Antony Starr USA 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Niech żyje miłość - melodramat reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Marek Probosz, Katarzyna Walter-Sakovitch, Jerzy Bończak, Bronisław Pawlik Polska 1991 14:35 Roboty - film animowany reż. Chris Wedge, Carlos Saldanha, wyk. USA 2005 16:05 Deser Mecz w Klappling - film krótkometrażowy 16:15 Trener - dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Rob Brown, Ashanti, Robert Ri'chard USA/Niemcy 2005 18:30 Pat Metheny na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Montrealu, rok 2005 - koncert 19:30 Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 20:00 Tabu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Grażyna Szapołowska, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Olaf Lubaszenko Polska 1987 21:45 Tajni agenci - film sensacyjny reż. Frédéric Schoendoerffer, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Monica Bellucci, André Dussollier, Charles Berling Francja/ Włochy/ Hiszpania 2004 23:35 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony - komediodramat reż. Darren Grant, wyk. Kimberly Elise, Steve Harris, Shemar Moore, Tamara Taylor USA 2005 01:30 Smętarz dla zwierzaków 2 - horror reż. Mary Lambert, wyk. Edward Furlong, Anthony Edwards, Clancy Brown, Jared Rushton USA 1992 03:10 Odmienne stany moralności - dramat kryminalny reż. Matthew Ryan Hoge, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Don Cheadle, Kevin Spacey, Chris Klein USA 2003 05:00 Tortury - film dokumentalny reż. Kate Townsend, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 HBO 06:30 Agent Cody Banks 2: Cel Londyn - komedia sensacyjna reż. Kevin Allen, wyk. Frankie Muniz, Anthony Anderson, Hannah Spearritt, Daniel Roebuck USA 2004 08:05 Magia życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jesse Harris, wyk. Dick Arnold, Benjamin P. Garman, Patrick Chu, Brynne Garman USA 2004 09:35 Miłość do wynajęcia - komedia romantyczna reż. Shane Edelman, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Jim Piddock, Ken Marino, Martita Roca USA/ Kolumbia 2005 11:15 Wszystko dla pieniędzy - komedia reż. Bertrand Van Effenterre, wyk. Bruno Putzulu, Laurent Lucas, Sylvie Testud, Patrick Braoude Francja 2004 12:45 Nowojorskie opowieści - komediodramat reż. Francis Ford Coppola, Martin Scorsese, Woody Allen, wyk. Nick Nolte, Rosanna Arquette, Mia Farrow, Woody Allen USA 1989 14:45 Green Day - koncert w Milton Keynes 15:45 Selena - film muzyczny reż. Gregory Nava, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Edward James Olmos, Jacob Vargas, Jon Seda USA 1997 17:50 Gwiezdne wrota 8 - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 18:35 Gwiezdne wrota 8 - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 19:20 Agent Cody Banks 2: Cel Londyn - komedia sensacyjna reż. Kevin Allen, wyk. Frankie Muniz, Anthony Anderson, Hannah Spearritt, Daniel Roebuck USA 2004 21:00 Be Cool - komedia kryminalna reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. John Travolta, Uma Thurman, Vince Vaughn, Cedric the Entertainer USA 2005 22:55 Dzień sądu - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2003 00:05 Huff 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 9/13 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2005 01:00 Huff 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 10/13 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2005 02:00 Mściciel - film sensacyjny reż. Philippe Martinez, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Valerie Tian, Simon Yam, Philip Tan USA/ Niemcy 2004 03:30 Odpoczniesz po śmierci - dramat kryminalny reż. Mike Hodges, wyk. Clive Owen, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Charlotte Rampling, Malcolm McDowell Wlk. Brytania/ USA 2003 05:10 Green Day - koncert w Milton Keynes Ale kino! 08:00 Schyłek lata - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tran Anh Hung, wyk. Tran Nu Yen-Khe, Nhu Quynh Nguyen, Le Khanh, Quang Hai Ngo Wietnam/ Niemcy/ Francja 2000 10:00 Rancho w dolinie - western reż. Delmer Daves, wyk. Ernest Borgnine, Glenn Ford, Rod Steiger, Valerie French USA 1956 11:50 Irving Thalberg - Książę Hollywood - film dokumentalny reż. Robert Trachtenberg, wyk. USA 2005 13:15 Silkwood - dramat sensacyjny reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Meryl Streep, Cher, Kurt Russell, Craig T. Nelson USA 1983 15:30 Zbliżenia: Halle Berry - film dokumentalny 16:05 Polowanie na muchy - komedia reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Zygmunt Malanowicz, Małgorzata Braunek, Ewa Skarżanka, Hanna Skarżanka Polska 1969 18:00 Tytani - film obyczajowy reż. Boaz Yakin, wyk. Denzel Washington, Will Patton, Wood Harris, Ryan Hurst USA 2000 20:00 ale hit! Czas zabijania - film sensacyjny reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Olivier Platt, Sandra Bullock, Samuel L. Jackson USA 1996 22:35 Nie widząc zła - thriller reż. Richard Fleischer, wyk. Mia Farrow, Dorothy Alison, Robin Bailey, Diane Grayson Wlk. Brytania 1971 00:10 W upalną letnią noc - dramat obyczajowy reż. Craig Bolotin, wyk. Eliza Dushku, Juliette Lewis, C. Thomas Howell, Helen Shaver USA/Francja 1992 01:45 Cromwell - dramat historyczny reż. Ken Hughes, wyk. Richard Harris, Alec Guinness, Robert Morley, Dorothy Tutin Wlk. Brytania 1970 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 16:00 Teen Titans - serial animowany 16:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 17:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 19:00 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 21:00 - 03:00 Pasmo TCM TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie "Poranka TVN 24" 06:05 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa "Poranka TVN 24" 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:10 Firma - magazyn 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Firma - magazyn Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Górnik Łęczna 08:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - Pogoń Szczecin 10:40 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 11:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Tottenham Hotspur - Chelsea Londyn 13:40 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz BOT GKS Bełchatów - Kolporter Korona Kielce 16:35 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 18:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 19:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Dorota Świeniewicz - magazyn sportowy 20:10 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz RheinEnergie Kolonia - TAU Ceramica Baskonia Vitoria 22:15 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 22:45 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 23:15 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - Wisła Kraków 01:45 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 03:20 Sprzedaż z ulic na stadiony - film dokumentalny reż. John Buche, wyk. Niemcy 2006 04:25 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz BOT GKS Bełchatów - Kolporter Korona Kielce Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Zbrodnie umysłu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Breck Eisner, wyk. Navi Rawat, Joe Flanigan, Peter Horton, Joe Morton Kanada 2003 09:35 Wojak Churchill - komedia reż. Peter Richardson, wyk. Christian Slater, Jon Culshaw, Tom Clarke Hill, Hamish McColl Wlk. Brytania 2004 11:00 List gończy - film obyczajowy reż. Stanislav Strnad, wyk. Ladislav Potmesil, Tomas Vacek, Miriam Chytilova, Ludwik Benoit Polska/Czechosłowacja 1985 12:30 Broken Flowers - komediodramat reż. Jim Jarmusch, wyk. Bill Murray, Sharon Stone, Tilda Swinton, Julie Delpy USA/Francja 2005 14:20 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 13/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 15:10 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 16:50 Sekret - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Antonina Gordon-Górecka, Halina Golanko, Piotr Fronczewski, Krzysztof Kowalewski Polska 1973 18:20 Misja w czasie - film SF reż. Christopher Kulikowski, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Silvia De Santis, Joe Montana, Gary Daniels USA/ Luksemburg/ Włochy 2004 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony - komediodramat reż. Darren Grant, wyk. Kimberly Elise, Steve Harris, Shemar Moore, Tamara Taylor USA 2005 23:00 Premiera Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 5 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 23:35 Wojna światów - thriller SF reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Tom Cruise, Dakota Fanning, Justin Chatwin, Miranda Otto USA 2005 01:35 Dziewiąty dzień - dramat wojenny reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Ulrich Matthes, August Diehl, Hilmar Thate, Bibiana Beglau Niemcy/Luksemburg/Czechy 2004 03:10 Spisek doskonały - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Barker, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Alessandro Nivola, Josh Brolin, Gene Wolande USA 1999 Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Inteligentny tunel w Malezji 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Żółtodzioby - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Ratownicy - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Żuraw olbrzym - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Inteligentny tunel w Malezji 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Żółtodzioby - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Ratownicy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 52 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 53 16:00 Superjazda: Powiększone miniatury - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna Ricka - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rozbite szkło - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Ropa naftowa i lód na Sachalinie 21:00 Kulisy tragedii: "Rocknes" do góry dnem - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Z akt FBI: Zdradzeni bracia 23:00 Auto dla każdego: Brzydula - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Godzina zero: Masakra w gimnazjum Columbine High - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Tung Chung - nowa kolejka linowa w Hongkongu - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Pod presją - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna Ricka - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Okręty wojenne - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Watts Prime - magazyn sportowy 09:15 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 10:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA Tour Championships w Madrycie: Mecze fazy grupowej 13:00 Snooker Turniej Northern Ireland Trophy w Belfaście 14:15 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 15:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA Tour Championships w Madrycie: Mecze fazy grupowej 17:45 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi 18:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA Tour Championships w Madrycie: Mecze fazy grupowej 23:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - podsumowanie sezonu 00:30 Watts Prime - magazyn sportowy 01:15 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Księżniczki piękności - w pogoni za koroną miss 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 The Final Fu - sztuki walki w oku kamery 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Raperska rodzina Runa - reality show 19:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 21:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 22:30 Wspaniałe życie: Ekipa serialu "Przyjaciele" - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 Video Mods - miksowanie na ekranie 00:00 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ofiary jadowitych węży - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Superłódź - film dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najdłuższy most świata - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Czysta nauka: Telepatia - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ofiary jadowitych węży - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Superłódź - film dokumentalny 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najdłuższy most świata - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Nietoperze - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Być stworzeniem: Surykatka - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Igrzyska olimpijskie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ofiary jadowitych węży - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Świadkowie zwycięstwa - film dokumentalny 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Dworzec kolejowy w Berlinie - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Airbus A380 - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Czysta nauka: Pioruny - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Dworzec kolejowy w Berlinie - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Airbus A380 - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 06:30 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 07:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz 2. rundy 09:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 09:30 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - skrót meczu 2. rundy 10:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz 2. rundy 12:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 12:30 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 13:00 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Brazylia - Polska 14:30 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Polska - USA 16:00 Piłka nożna plażowa Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Polska - Japonia 17:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 18:00 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 18:30 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz 2. rundy 20:30 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz 2. rundy 22:30 Siatkówka kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz 2. rundy 00:30 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz FC Liverpool - Girondins Bordeaux VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 O co kaman - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider AXN 06:00 Władca zwierząt, Revelation, odc. 22; serial przygodowy USA 1999; wyk: Daniel Goddard, Jackson Raine 06:45 Szczury wodne, Pinchgut, odc. 28; serial sensacyjny Australia 2000; wyk: Steve Bisley 07:35 Robinsonowie - Tahiti, The Princess, odc. 11; serial dokumentalny USA 2002 08:25 Bez pardonu, Resurrection, odc. 1; serial kryminalny USA 2002; wyk: Craig T. Nelson, Lynne Thigpen 09:15 Sliders: Piąty wymiar, The Java Jive, odc. 8; serial sf USA 1999; wyk: Jerry O‘Connell, Cleavant Derricks 10:05 Władca zwierząt, Revelation, odc. 22; serial przygodowy USA 1999; wyk: Daniel Goddard, Jackson Raine 10:55 Robinsonowie - Tahiti, The Princess, odc. 11; serial dokumentalny USA 2002 11:45 Szczury wodne, Pinchgut, odc. 28; serial sensacyjny Australia 2000; wyk: Steve Bisley 12:35 Bez pardonu, Resurrection, odc. 1; serial kryminalny USA 2002; wyk: Craig T. Nelson, Lynne Thigpen 13:25 Sliders: Piąty wymiar, The Java Jive, odc. 8; serial sf USA 1999; wyk: Jerry O‘Connell, Cleavant Derricks 14:15 Tajne akcje CIA, Finale, odc. 22; serial sensacyjny USA 2003; reż.: Michael Nankin; wyk: Gill Bellows, Rocky Carroll 15:05 Władca zwierząt, odc. 1; serial przygodowy Kanada / USA 2000; reż.: Pino Amenta, Peter Andrikidis; wyk: Daniel Goddard, Jackson Raine 15:55 Szczury wodne, Mummy Dearest, odc. 29; serial sensacyjny Australia 1996-2001; wyk: Colin Friels, Peter Bensley 16:45 Robinsonowie - Tahiti, Marquesan Vacation, odc. 12; serial dokumentalny USA 2002 17:35 Bez pardonu, Oil and Water, odc. 2; serial kryminalny USA 2001; reż.: Rick Rosenthal; wyk: Craig T. Nelson, Lynne Thigpen 18:25 Sliders: Piąty wymiar, The Return Of Maggie Beckett, odc. 9; serial sf USA 1999; wyk: Jerry O‘Connell, Cleavant Derricks 19:15 Tajne akcje CIA, Great Game, odc. 1; serial sensacyjny USA 2003; wyk: Gil Bellows, Rocky Carroll 20:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku, Charge of this Post, odc. 24; serial kryminalny USA 2006; wyk: Gary Sinise, Melina Kanakaredes 21:00 Kontrola lotów; film sensacyjny USA 1998; reż.: Richard Howard; wyk: Kiefer Sutherland, Bruce McGill 22:40 Tajne akcje CIA, Great Game, odc. 1; serial sensacyjny USA 2003; wyk: Gil Bellows, Rocky Carroll 23:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku, Charge of this Post, odc. 24; serial kryminalny USA 2006; wyk: Gary Sinise, Melina Kanakaredes 00:20 Kontrola lotów; film sensacyjny USA 1998; reż.: Richard Howard; wyk: Kiefer Sutherland, Bruce McGill Zone Club 06:00 Szkoła jogi, Ćwiczenia jogi dla każdego, odc. 20; gimnastyka 06:25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach, Poranne ćwiczenia na zdrowy początek dnia, odc. 20; fitness 06:55 Kuchnia hinduska, Przepisy kulinarne na hinduskie dania, odc. 3; jedzenie i picie 07:20 Kulisy Hollywood, odc. 10; lifestyle 08:10 Zwierzaki Hollywood, odc. 7; lifestyle 08:35 Ekstremalne metamorfozy, odc. 20; lifestyle 09:35 Na straży dobrego stylu, Metamorfozy źle urządzonych wnętrz, odc. 6; lifestyle 10:00 Na straży dobrego stylu, Metamorfozy źle urządzonych wnętrz, odc. 7; lifestyle 10:25 Poradnik Tany Byron, odc. 28; psychologia 11:25 Kulisy Hollywood, odc. 10; lifestyle 12:25 Randka na czas, odc. 14; randka w ciemno 12:55 Strzał w dziesiątkę, odc. 6; reality show 13:45 Przez żołądek do zdrowia, Porady dotyczące zdrowego żywienia, odc. 2; magazyn kulinarny 14:10 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 40; magazyn kulinarny 14:35 Poradnik Tany Byron, odc. 3; psychologia 15:30 Randka na czas, odc. 26; randka w ciemno 16:00 Zwierzaki Hollywood, odc. 7; lifestyle 16:30 Życie pani Pond, odc. 6; serial animowany Wielka Brytania 16:45 Życie pani Pond, odc. 7; serial animowany Wielka Brytania 17:00 E - miłość, odc. 6; magazyn 17:30 Państwo młodzi, odc. 5; lifestyle 18:30 Modny świat, Nowiny ze świata mody, odc. 695; moda 19:00 Udawacze, odc. 6 20:00 Udawacze, odc. 7 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy, odc. 20; lifestyle 22:00 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 44; talk show 22:50 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 94; talk show 23:40 Porozmawiajmy o seksie, odc. 4; seksualność 00:30 Udawacze, odc. 5 01:20 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 44; talk show 02:05 Zdrada, odc. 14; serial dokumentalny USA 1999 03:00 Dom mody, odc. 10; moda 03:30 Zwierzaki Hollywood, odc. 7; lifestyle 04:00 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 40; magazyn kulinarny 04:30 Bazar, odc. 8; lifestyle 05:00 Współczesne wnętrza, Oryginalne aranżacje otwartych mieszkań, odc. 13; architektura 05:30 Dzień narodzin, odc. 17; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2002 Hallmark 06:00 Rodzinne tajemnice; dramat obyczajowy USA 1995; reż.: Jud Taylor; wyk: Veronica Hamel, Richard Kiley 08:00 Byłem młodym Faustem; komedia Kanada 2001; reż.: Thom Eberhardt; wyk: Robert Townsend, Josh Zuckerman 10:00 Córki McLeoda, odc. 28; serial obyczajowy Australia 2006; reż.: Arnie Custo; wyk: Aaron Jeffrey, Bridie Carter 11:00 Ed, odc. 16; serial komediowy USA 2003; reż.: Allison Liddi; wyk: Thomas Cavanagh, Julie Bowen 12:00 Sprawa wampira z Whitechapel; film kryminalny USA 2002; reż.: Rodney Gibbons; wyk: Matt Frewer, Kenneth Welsh 14:00 Byłem młodym Faustem; komedia Kanada 2001; reż.: Thom Eberhardt; wyk: Robert Townsend, Josh Zuckerman 16:00 Córki McLeoda, odc. 28; serial obyczajowy Australia 2006; reż.: Arnie Custo; wyk: Aaron Jeffrey, Bridie Carter 17:00 Ed, odc. 16; serial komediowy USA 2003; reż.: Allison Liddi; wyk: Thomas Cavanagh, Julie Bowen 18:00 Sprawa wampira z Whitechapel; film kryminalny USA 2002; reż.: Rodney Gibbons; wyk: Matt Frewer, Kenneth Welsh 20:00 Gdzieś w Luizjanie; film obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Peter Werner; wyk: Angela Bassett, Kevin Anderson 22:00 Oddział duchów, odc. 5; serial kryminalny Wielka Brytania 2005; reż.: Charles Palmer; wyk: Elaine Cassidy, Emma Fielding 23:00 Zbrodniczy zamysł; film kryminalny Kanada 2005; reż.: George Erschbamer; wyk: Linda Purl, Sebastian Spence 01:00 Kleopatra, odc. 1; film historyczny USA / Niemcy 1999; reż.: Franc Roddam; wyk: Billy Zane, Timothy Dalton 03:00 Oddział duchów, odc. 5; serial kryminalny Wielka Brytania 2005; reż.: Charles Palmer; wyk: Elaine Cassidy, Emma Fielding 04:00 Rodzinne tajemnice; dramat obyczajowy USA 1995; reż.: Jud Taylor; wyk: Veronica Hamel, Richard Kiley HBO 2 06:30 Witajcie w dżungli; komedia USA 2003; reż.: Peter Berg; wyk: The Rock, Seann William Scott 08:15 Chłopięca przyjaźń; film dla młodzieży USA 2005; reż.: David Jackson; wyk: Simon Baker, Reiley McClendon 09:45 Wykończyć zięcia; komedia Kanada 2004; reż.: Melanie Mayron; wyk: Gil Bellows, Judd Hirsch 11:15 Gol!; dramat obyczajowy USA 2005; reż.: Danny Cannon; wyk: Kuno Becker, Alessandro Nivola 13:10 Zobacz w HBO; magazyn filmowy 13:40 Druga strona nieba; film przygodowy USA 2001; reż.: Mitch Davis; wyk: Christopher Gorham, Anne Hathaway 15:30 Motel Niagara; film obyczajowy Kanada 2005; reż.: Gary Yates; wyk: Sarah Constible, Pierre Collin 17:00 Ostatni znak; thriller Kanada / Wlk. Brytania / Francja 2004; reż.: Douglas Law; wyk: Andie MacDowell, Samuel Le Bihan 18:25 Dziedzic maski; komedia USA / Niemcy 2005; reż.: Lawrence Guterman; wyk: Jamie Kennedy, Alan Cumming 20:00 Premiera: Rzym, odc. 10; serial obyczajowy Wielka Brytania / USA 2005; reż.: Alan Taylor; wyk: Ciaran Hinds, Polly Walker 20:50 Rewizja osobista; dramat obyczajowy USA 2004; reż.: Sidney Lumet; wyk: Justin Bartha, Maggie Gyllenhaal 22:20 Deadwood, odc. 1; serial obyczajowy USA 2004; reż.: Ed Bianchi; wyk: Timothy Olyphant, Ian McShane 23:10 Constantine; horror USA / Niemcy 2005; reż.: Francis Lawrence; wyk: Keanu Reeves, Rachel Weisz 01:10 Hollywood North; komedia Kanada 2003; reż.: Peter O‘Brien; wyk: Matthew Modine, Saul Rubinek 02:40 Pornobiznes: naga prawda, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny USA 2004 03:10 Szkoła dla łobuzów; dramat obyczajowy Irlandia 2003; reż.: Aisling Walsh; wyk: Aidan Quinn, Iain Glen 04:45 Dziedzic maski; komedia USA / Niemcy 2005; reż.: Lawrence Guterman; wyk: Jamie Kennedy, Alan Cumming Kino Polska 08:55 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Polska Kronika Filmowa 10B / 77; film dokumentalny 09:10 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Pani Bovary to ja; film psychologiczny Polska 1977; reż.: Zbigniew Kamiński; wyk: Jadwiga Jankowska - Cieślak, Tomasz Grochoczyński 10:35 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Urszula i Leszek; film dokumentalny Polska 1987 10:45 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Białe tango; film dokumentalny Polska 1977 11:10 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Jesteś w moim sercu; film dokumentalny Polska 2002 11:30 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Węgry ‘56; film dokumentalny Polska 2006 12:10 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Ucieczka; dramat wojenny Węgry / Niemcy/Polska 1996; reż.: Livia Gyarmathy; wyk: Artur Żmijewski, Daniel Olbrychski 13:50 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Zakręt; film psychologiczny Polska 1977; reż.: Stanisław Brejdygant; wyk: Józef Nowak, Anna Milewska 15:40 Seans w iluzjonie: Dwanaście krzeseł; komedia Polska 1933; reż.: Michał Waszyński, Martin Fric; wyk: Vlasta Burian, Adolf Dymsza 16:55 Seans: Rzut okiem, czyli... - łyżka dobrej roboty: Wypowiedź: Łyżka czyli Chilli; rozmowa 17:05 Seans: Rzut okiem, czyli... - łyżka dobrej roboty: Dobra robota; film dokumentalny Polska 1971 17:20 Na ekranie i na planie, odc. 70; magazyn filmowy 17:45 Rodzina do kina: Złota Mahmudia; film dla młodzieży Polska / Bułgaria 1986; reż.: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Zdzisław Kozień, Leon Niemczyk 19:05 Rodzina do kina: Słona historia; film dokumentalny Polska 1987 19:15 Rodzina do kina: Ssaki morskie; film dokumentalny Polska 1962 19:30 Rodzina do kina: Wrak; film dokumentalny Polska 1954 20:05 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik: Wypowiedź: Magda Teresa Wójcik 20:15 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik: Przez dziewięć mostów; dramat obyczajowy Polska 1971; reż.: Ryszard Ber; wyk: Franciszek Pieczka, Magda Teresa Wójcik 21:15 Seans: Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Magda Teresa Wójcik: Kim był Joe Luis; melodramat Polska / Finlandia 1992; reż.: Juha Rosma; wyk: Artur Żmijewski, Anna Majcher 22:49 KinOFFteka: Tylko jedna noc; film obyczajowy Polska 2004; reż.: Dariusz Błaszczyk; wyk: Milka van der Milś, Jan Wieczorkowski 23:35 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Węgry ‘56; film dokumentalny Polska 2006 00:15 Seans: Poprawka z historii: Ucieczka; dramat wojenny Węgry / Niemcy/Polska 1996; reż.: Livia Gyarmathy; wyk: Artur Żmijewski, Daniel Olbrychski 01:50 Seans: Czasy i obyczaje: Zakręt; film psychologiczny Polska 1977; reż.: Stanisław Brejdygant; wyk: Józef Nowak, Anna Milewska 05:50 Seans radiowy; audycja 07:05 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński: Wypowiedź: Marcel Łoziński; rozmowa 07:15 Seans: Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński: 89 mm od Europy; film dokumentalny Polska 1993 Zone Europa 08:00 Zimowe dziecko; film obyczajowy Niemcy 1997; reż.: Margarethe von Trotta; wyk: Susanna Simon, Benjamin Kaatz 09:40 Wujaszek z Ameryki; film obyczajowy Francja 1980; reż.: Alain Resnais; wyk: Nicole Garcia, Gérard Depardieu 11:50 Pokusy; dramat obyczajowy Węgry 2002; reż.: Zoltán Kamondi; wyk: Marcell Miklós, Julianna Kovacs 13:30 Interwały; film krótkometrażowy Wielka Brytania 1969; reż.: Peter Greenaway 13:40 Uczta wigilijna; komedia Hiszpania 1961; reż.: Luis Garcia Berlanga; wyk: Casto Sendra Cassen, José Luis López Vázquez 15:15 Zimowe dziecko; film obyczajowy Niemcy 1997; reż.: Margarethe von Trotta; wyk: Susanna Simon, Benjamin Kaatz 16:55 Fort Saganne; dramat wojenny Francja 1984; reż.: Alain Corneau; wyk: Gérard Depardieu, Philippe Noiret 20:00 Scarlett, odc. 3; serial obyczajowy USA 1994; reż.: John Erman; wyk: Joanne Whalley - Kilmer, Timothy Dalton 21:40 Literatura na małym ekranie: Anioły i owady; melodramat Wielka Brytania / USA 1995; reż.: Philip Haas; wyk: Mark Rylance, Kristin Scott Thomas 23:45 Miłosne pułapki; film erotyczny Francja 2002; reż.: Marc Riva; wyk: Linda Paris, Jif 01:25 Tajemnica albumu; film erotyczny Francja 2001; reż.: Bruno Garcia; wyk: Jerome Besson, Clara Morgane 03:00 Scarlett, odc. 3; serial obyczajowy USA 1994; reż.: John Erman; wyk: Joanne Whalley - Kilmer, Timothy Dalton Polonia 1 06:35 Sally czarodziejka; film animowany 06:55 Yattaman; film animowany 07:20 Wola życia, odc. 102; telenowela Argentyna; reż.: Nicolas del Boca; wyk: Andrea del Boca, Duilio Marzio 08:10 Top shop; program reklamowy 18:00 Szybka gotówka; teleturniej 19:00 Namiętności, odc. 24; telenowela Argentyna 1988; reż.: Juan David Elisetche, Lito de Filippis; wyk: Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 19:50 Rozgrywki wyższych sfer, odc. 131; telenowela Argentyna; reż.: Martin Clutet; wyk: Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio 20:20 Prywatne kontakty; magazyn 20:35 Narzeczona Bersagliera; komedia Włochy 1967; reż.: Alessandro Blasetti; wyk: Con Graziella Granada, Antonio Casegrande 22:45 Zaniedbana Mężatka; erotyka 23:00 Polskie foki; erotyka 23:35 Nocne igraszki 23:55 Amore TV; erotyka 00:05 Po polsku; erotyka 00:20 Kasia i Ania; erotyka 00:35 Reflex; erotyka 01:00 Erotyczna giełda; erotyka 01:05 Ogłoszeniatowarzyskie.pl; erotyka 01:15 Malinowe pragnienia; erotyka 01:30 Night Shop; erotyka 01:55 Polskie foki; erotyka 02:10 Night Shop; erotyka 02:25 Oferty towarzyskie; erotyka 02:40 Polskie foki; erotyka 02:55 Night Shop; erotyka Tele 5 06:20 Stellina, odc. 132; telenowela Argentyna 1987; reż.: Diana Alvarez; wyk: Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin 07:10 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Werdykt; prawo i przestępczość 08:20 Moja piękna grubaska, odc. 22; telenowela Wenezuela 2002-2003; reż.: José Alcalde, Luis Padilla; wyk: Natalia Streignard, Juan Pablo Raba 09:10 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 11:10 Wspólnicy; komedia romantyczna Kanada 1992; reż.: Eugene Levy; wyk: Eugene Levy, Linda Kash 12:55 Stellina, odc. 133; telenowela Argentyna 1987; reż.: Diana Alvarez; wyk: Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin 13:50 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 14:15 Prognoza pogody 14:25 Czynnik PSI, odc. 69; serial sf Kanada 1997; reż.: Allan Kroeker; wyk: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich 15:25 Conan, odc. 1; serial przygodowy USA / Niemcy 1997; reż.: Charles Bail; wyk: Ralf Moeller, Danny Woodburn 16:20 Łowca, odc. 2; serial sensacyjny Kanada 2001; wyk: Adrian Paul, Amy Price - Francis 17:15 Prognoza pogody 17:25 Moja piękna grubaska, odc. 23; telenowela Wenezuela 2002-2003; reż.: José Alcalde, Luis Padilla; wyk: Natalia Streignard, Juan Pablo Raba 18:25 Gorączka w mieście, odc. 25; serial kryminalny USA 1996; wyk: Wolf Larson, Steven Williams 19:25 Waleczne serca; serial dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Gorąca czekolada; komedia Francja / Belgia/USA 1992; reż.: Josee Dayan; wyk: Bo Derek, Robert Hays 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Wydział do spraw specjalnych, odc. 47; serial kryminalny Kanada 2001; reż.: Anthony Atkins; wyk: Julie Stewart, Stephen McHattie 23:00 Gorączka w mieście, odc. 7; serial kryminalny USA 1996; wyk: Wolf Larson, Steven Williams 00:00 Czarny sport; żużel 00:30 Najlepszy seks w życiu, odc. 3; serial erotyczny USA 2002 02:00 Rybia nocka; program przyrodniczy 05:25 Czynnik PSI, odc. 73; serial sf Kanada 1997; reż.: Allan Kroeker; wyk: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich TVN Turbo 06:00 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 06:30 Trans Europa; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 07:00 Mango; program reklamowy 09:00 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 10:00 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 10:30 Złomiarze; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 11:30 Jednoślad; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 12:00 Karambol; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 12:30 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 13:00 Rentgen; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 13:30 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 14:00 Top Gear 2004; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 15:00 The Car Show; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 15:30 Automundial; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 16:00 Motorwizja; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 16:30 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:00 Jednoślad; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:30 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:40 Top Gear; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 18:40 Toolbox; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 19:10 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:40 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:50 De Lux 8 minut; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 20:00 Motorwizja; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 20:30 Automaniak max; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:00 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:10 Automundial; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:40 Uwaga! Pirat!; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:10 Top Gear; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:30 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 23:15 De Lux 8 minut; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 23:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 00:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka 00:30 Mango; program reklamowy 01:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka 02:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka 02:30 Ale dziura; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 03:00 Jednoślad; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 03:30 Trans Europa; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 04:00 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 04:30 Motorwizja; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ TCM 21:00 Elvis w trasie - film dok. 22:35 Mały Off Set - Kurt Russell o Elvisie 22:45 Tomcio Paluch - film fa- milijny, Wielka Brytania/USA 1958 00:15 Quo vadis - dramat history- czny, USA 1951 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku